Mudanças
by Forever With the Golden Trio
Summary: "Quando os ventos de mudança sopram, umas pessoas levantam barreiras, outras constroem moinhos de vento." Érico Veríssimo.
1. Chapter 1

Nome: Mudanças

Descrição: "Quando os ventos de mudança sopram, umas pessoas levantam barreiras, outras constroem moinhos de vento." Érico Veríssimo.  
>Mione decidiu deixar a barreira de lado e construir o moinho de vento.<br>Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence.  
>Shipper: RonMione; Draco/Mione

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 – Mudança à dois<strong>

Era inverno em Hogwarts. Nevava e eu estava no parapeito da janela do meu dormitório observando Harry e Gina conversando no banco coberto por neve. Sorri e pensei em Ron. Ainda estava sob os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey por um braço quebrado que se devia à um mal levanto de voo pra jogar quadribol.  
>De repente, as cortinas se fecharam e pareceram se transformar em ferro, não conseguia abri-las. O quarto ficou num breu total. Ouvi passos e tentei sussurrar um <em>Lumos <em>que não adiantou. _"Ótimo", _pensei.  
>"Quem está aí?" Perguntei. Que retardada, parecia aquelas idiotas de filmes de terror trouxas.<p>

"Escute, Hermione. Sei que você é apaixonada pelo Ron, mas eu não aguento mais reprimir esse sentimento dentro de mim. Tudo o que eu quero é um beijo e, se eu conseguir, juro que lhe deixo em paz."  
>"Quem é?" Perguntei novamente, me levantando.<br>"Sou a última pessoa que você pensaria que diria isso."  
>Na última palavra, senti o tom frio que só uma pessoa em toda Hogwarts usava comigo.<br>"Não pode ser... Malfoy?" Sussurrei com um certo medo da resposta.  
>"Talvez." Ele respondeu, enquanto roçava os lábios nos meus.<br>Quando as mãos dele foram para a minha nuca e levaram meus lábios até os dele, tudo o que fiz foi enlaçar a cintura dele com meus braços e corresponder o beijo. Sim, eu correspondi, poque gostei da sinceridade dele e do beijo em si. Se era uma brincadeira ou algo do gênero, não me importava. _"Merlin, me ajude"_, foi tudo o que consegui pensar. Quando o ar nos faltou, paramos o beijo.  
>"Deixa eu ver você." Pedi, passando a mão pelo rosto ossudo.<br>"Mas você já sabe quem é." Ele me respondeu, rindo.  
>"Mesmo assim, por favor."<br>O meu pedido foi realizado alguns segundos depois. As cortinas foram abertas levemente, deixando pequenos raios de sol invadirem o quarto. Dois rostos corados foram vistos. Malfoy sorriu e se virou para a porta.  
>"Aonde você vai?" Perguntei confusa.<br>"Vou lhe deixar em paz." Ele respondeu, sem virar o rosto pra mim.  
>Puxei sua mão, fazendo-o ficar de frente para mim.<br>"E quem disse que eu quero?" Falei enquanto passava os dedos pelo rosto branco de Malfoy.  
>"Mas... E o Weasley?" Ele me perguntou, baixando os olhos, decepcionado.<br>"Eu dou um jeito." Respondi enquanto segurava suas mãos.

* * *

><p>NA:

Ok, isso tá estranho. Um Malfoy carinhoso e que faz surpresas pra HERMIONE? Ok, tá muito estranho. Mas relaxem, vai ficar pior, haha :)

Por favor, leiam. Eu vou deixar, pelo menos, mais 3 capítulos prontos. Aí, conforme for, eu aumento ou termino a fic. Deixem reviews. ;]

Xoxo, Forever With The Golden Trio :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Explicações compreendidas**

Depois que dei um jeito de tirar Malfoy da sala comunal da Grifinória (não sei como ele conseguiu entrar), corri para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey estava sentada em uma cadeira perto da porta e me perguntou:  
>"Veio ver Ron?"<p>

"Sim!" Respondi ofegante.

"Pode entrar."

Assim que ela respondeu entrei correndo pela porta, indo até a última cama, a de Ron.

"Oi, Mione." Ele me disse, sorrindo.  
>"Oi, Ron. Como se sente?" Perguntei, meio desconfortável.<br>"Melhor."

Sorri e passei a mão pela nuca.

"Conheço você. Está nervosa. O que aconteceu?"  
>"Ron, eu preciso contar uma coisa a você. Mas não me interrompa enquanto eu estiver falando, por favor."<p>

Contei toda a história para ele que ficava cada vez mais perplexo. Quando terminei, suspirei alto.  
>"E eu acho que... Ron, nós nos amamos muito no passado. Mas, sinto que esfriou. Você também sente isso?"<br>Eu disse tudo de uma vez, sem parar. Estava nervosa mesmo.  
>"Acho que... não sobrou nenhuma chance pra nós, Mi. Somos muito mais amigos agora. E não foi só você que beijou outra pessoa. Lilá veio aqui e parecia realmente diferente. Ela me pediu perdão e conforme foi indo nossa conversa, nos beijamos. E ela disse que estava apaixonada por mim. E eu acho que eu também estou por ela."<p>

Sorri, aliviada. Então, se não nos amamos, não tem problema algum ficarmos com pessoas diferentes.

"Obrigada, Ron. Por tudo. Pelos 6 meses que ficamos juntos. Pelos melhores 6 meses da minha vida." Sentei na cama e o abracei.  
>"Digo o mesmo." Ele pegou meu rosto entre as mãos e olhou nos meus olhos. Secou um lágrima minha e beijou minha testa.<br>"Então... Draco Malfoy... Terei que suportá-lo, certo?"  
>Ri, e respondi:<br>"Então... Lilá Brown... Terei que suportá-la, certo?"  
>Ele riu junto e ficamos conversando a tarde inteira.<p>

* * *

><p>NA:  
>Ok, ficou mais estranho ainda. Depois de um Malfoy carinhoso temos um Weasley compreensivo? Acho que no final dessa fic vou ter que começar a ir num psiquiatra. HAHAHA.<p>

Por favor, não desgrudem dessa fic nem do botão de reviews aqui em baixo. Haha :]

Xoxo, Forever With The Golden Trio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – Novo e diferente**

Agora que eu e Ron somos apenas amigos e não temos esperança alguma um no outro, me sinto totalmente livre pra ficar com o Malfoy. Isso é muito louco. Nos beijamos hoje e de repente, eu já sinto uma necessidade imensa de ficar com ele. Tá, tenho que admitir que antes do beijo, eu já dava algumas olhadas para ele. É um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts, especialmente da Sonserina. O que me preocupa é como vamos, de uma hora para a outra, começar a nos ver em Hogwarts, com todos nos vendo.  
>Caminhava até o Salão para o jantar quando, de repente, fui puxada para um armário de vassouras.<br>"O que diabos você está... Ah, Malfoy!" Comecei a rir, assim que percebi que era ele. Estávamos num espaço tão apertado que era difícil pra mim simplesmente não atacar aqueles lábios com o sorriso provocador.  
>"Sabe de uma coisa? Eu nunca gostei que você me chamasse pelo sobrenome... Her-mi-o-ne." Ele pontuou cada sílaba do meu nome com um beijo em meus lábios.<br>"Ok então, Draco. Nossa. Acho que é a primeira vez que lhe chamo de Draco." Ri enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo que caía nos olhos dele.  
>"Hermione? Eu estava pensando... E estamos indo rápido demais?" Draco perguntou.<p>

Estremeci ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

"Eu não sei. Mas acho que se nós dois queremos e sentimos que é real, o tempo não importa."

"Eu sei que quero e também sei que isto é real. Eu só não quero... ir rápido demais."

Ele sorriu e eu beijei sua bochecha. Cheguei aos lábios e fiquei parada, nossas bocas praticamente grudadas, a nossa respiração ofegante.

"Draco..." Sussurrei enquanto estávamos grudados um no outro.

"Hermione, depois a gente conversa vai..." Ele me disse, segurando minha cintura e me beijando finalmente.

Minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo e ficamos um bom tempo nos beijando.

"Hm... Draco, pera aí, agora estamos mesmo indo rápidos demais." Eu disse, empurrando de leve seus ombros.

A camiseta dele já estava jogada em algum canto e a minha estava indo pelo mesmo caminho.

"Desculpe." Ele sorriu de leve.  
>"Não há desculpas nisso. É que, beijar Draco Malfoy e até fazer outras coisas com ele é novo e especialmente diferente para mim." Eu disse, sorrindo abertamente.<p>

Ele sorriu mais e beijou a ponta do meu nariz.

"Estou preocupada... Não vai ser estranho nós aparecendo juntos do nada?" Disse, séria.

"Hermione, por enquanto, vamos deixar assim. Às escondidas. O que, aliás, é muito excitante." Ele me disse, rindo.

"Ok, então. Vou para o jantar, combinei com a Gina de me encontrar com ela antes."

Depositei um singelo beijo nos lábios de Draco e saí do armário de vassouras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Vivendo o sonho**

Antes de sair do armário, verifiquei se não havia ninguém no corredor. Não tinha; Draco saiu primeiro e depois eu saí. Quando cheguei na porta do Salão para encontrar Gina, vi Ron e Lilá andando de mãos dadas, saindo do Salão.

"Oi, Mione." Ron disse sorrindo. "Com quem você estava? Não vimos você antes do jantar." Ele perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Estava com... um amigo novo." Respondi rindo.

Lilá deu apenas um sorriso de canto de boca, espero que Ron não tenho contado pra ninguém.

Gina me viu e nós fomos conversar no jardim, que estava deserto.

Ela olhou pra mim e gritou:  
>"DRACO MALFOY?"<p>

Abri os olhos e coloquei o dedo sobre o lábios.

"Shiu, Gina! Alguém vai te escutar! O Harry já sabe?"

Meu maior medo era o Harry ficar bravo comigo.

"Já."

Engoli em seco a resposta e quando Gina me falou que ele estava chateado, saí correndo, deixando minha amiga sentada no banco sozinha.

Cheguei arfante no Salão, procurando meu melhor amigo. Me virei para procurá-lo na Sala Comunal e ele estava atrás de mim. Ele me olhou chateado e virou as costas, sem me dar tempo pra falar.

Comecei a chorar e procurei Draco dentro do Salão. Nós nos olhamos e eu pedi ajuda com os olhos. Meu rosto estava molhado e vermelho e Draco logo saiu da mesa da Sonserina.

Corri pra Sala Precisa e Malfoy me seguiu. Quando entrei, a mobília de uma casa apareceu, deixando visível a cama. Sentei lá e comecei a chorar mais. Draco conseguiu entrar e correu para onde eu estava.

"Calma, pequena, calma... O que houve?" Ele disse, me abraçando.

"Harry está bravo comigo." Respondi, assim que me acalmei.

"Olha... Eu imaginei que fosse acontecer. Mas, caramba! Ele é seu melhor amigo! Tinha que apoiá-la."

Depois que Draco disse, me senti um pouco mais aliviada. Harry é o meu melhor amigo! Se eu estou feliz com Draco, ele têm que ficar feliz por mim!

"Vou falar com ele depois." Draco disse.

"Por favor, não o mate." Eu respondi, rindo.

"Só porque você pediu." Ele fez graça e nós nos apoiamos na cabeceira da cama.

Draco me envolveu num abraço e eu olhei para seu rosto. Levantei um pouco a cabeça e grudei nossos lábios, lambendo os do garoto. Logo, ele abriu a boca num sorriso, enrolando a língua dele na minha. O motivo de ainda estarmos devidamente vestidos não era nem um pouco claro pra mim, por isso, desabotoei a camisa de Draco enquanto mordia de leve seu lábio inferior. Ele gemeu e quando percebi, Draco já estava dentro de mim. Quando cheguei ao meu ponto máximo de prazer, gemi alto, e logo depois, ouvi Draco gemer também.

Desabei ao seu lado, na cama, enquanto puxava um lençol para nos cobrir.

"Acho que depois desse momento, pouco importa se estamos indo rápido ou devagar." Disse para ele, ofegante.

Ele riu enquanto retirava alguns fios de cabelo que ficaram grudados em minha testa, por conta da leve camada de suor que se encontrava ali.

Deitei sobre o peito dele e Draco continuou a acariciar meus cabelos.

"Hermione, eu te amo." Ele me disse, beijando minha cabeça.

"Eu te amo mais..." Respondi sonolenta.

Quando percebi, já estava entrando no mundo dos sonhos, embora já vivesse um.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Esperando o amanhã**

Abri os olhos devagar, não entendendo onde estava. Ainda estava com Malfoy na Sala Precisa. Olhei para ele e ele estava acordado, sorrindo. Foi aí que eu percebi o quão _ferrados_ nós estávamos.

"DRACO, NÓS PASSAMOS A NOITE AQUI! NÓS ESTAMOS TOTALMENTE..."

Não consegui completar a frase, porque os lábios finos de Malfoy grudaram nos meus. Sorri e retribui o beijo. Quando o ar nos faltou, paramos o beijo e olhei para ele novamente.

"Draco. Nós estamos muito ferrados."

Ele riu e concordou.

"Estamos mesmo. Você se importa de levantarmos e irmos pra aula? O café já foi há uns 30 minutos, se formos rápidos conseguimos chegar na aula."

Eu sorri.

"Ok então, eu vou sair, e depois você sai."

Depois que me vesti novamente, dei um selinho em Malfoy e saí correndo pro Salão Comunal. Os corredores estavam desertos e foi aí que eu me toquei que era sábado e estavam todos dormindo. Comecei a rir sozinha e fui mais devagar pro Salão Comunal.

"Asa de hipogrifo!" Disse, quase gritando, quando cheguei no retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Quando entrei, 2 pessoas conhecidas estavam sentadas no sofá conversando.

"Mas, onde ela pode estar, Ron?"

"Gina, eu não sei, mas com certeza, Hermione passou a noite com Draco."

Quando eles me viram, praticamente me bateram.

"Hermione! Você sabe o quão difícil foi pra nós tentarmos convencer que você já estava na cama e foi dormir mais cedo ontem?" Gina gritou pra mim.

Abracei os dois sorrindo.

"Não sei o quão difícil foi. Mas obrigada. Livraram minha pele."

Subi para o dormitório feminino, deixando meus dois amigos confusos no andar de baixo.

Como normalmente no sábado o café da manhã demora mais, peguei um livro e fiquei lendo. Depois de quase duas horas lendo, desci para tomar meu café.

Sentei-me ao lado de Gina e ficamos conversando. Ela me falou que desde que Harry desceu para tomar café, ele não aparecia. E como não vi Draco na mesa da Sonserina, fiquei assustada.

Depois de 5 minutos que Gina e eu falamos de Harry, ele apareceu, seguido por Draco. Sorri para ele e ele para mim. Mexeu os lábios formando a frase "Falei com o Potter" e eu pisquei o olho para ele.

Harry sentou na minha frente e estralou os dedos.

"Mi, desculpa por ter sido tão idiota. Se você está com o Malfoy e está feliz com isso, eu vou aceitar. Sou seu melhor amigo e estou aqui pro que der e vier."

Segurei a mão dele e apertei levemente.

"Amo saber disso. Que você estará sempre do meu lado."

Sorri e terminei meu café. Fui andar pelo castelo e quando cheguei em uma parte do jardim que era mais afastada, senti mãos fortes na minha cintura.

Olhei para o lado e vi os cabelos extremamente loiros.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei para ele.

"Pelo que?" Ele me perguntou, divertido.

"Por ter falado com o Harry. Realmente fez diferença."

Sentamos em um banco, coberto por uma fina camada de neve.

Entrelacei meus dedos nos dele e ficamos a tarde inteira conversando, até anoitecer.

Dei um beijo apaixonado em Draco. Quando nos separamos, encostei minha testa na dele.

"Você vai para Hogsmead amanhã?" Perguntei, não quebrando o contato visual.

"Vou. Podemos ir juntos. Acho que está na hora de mostrarmos que não temos medo que ficarmos juntos."

Ele me respondeu, passando os dedos pela minha bochecha. Puxei o queixo dele e lhe dei um selinho demorado. Disse _boa noite _e fui para o meu dormitório.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Eu mudo por você.**

Depois de me despedir de Draco, fui para o Salão jantar. Ron e Lilá estavam um do lado do outro, comendo. Cheguei na frente deles e perguntei, sem graça:

"Se eu sentar aqui eu vou atrapalhar?"

"Claro que não, senta aí." Ron me respondeu, balançando a cabeça para a frente.

Jantamos e eu até consegui conversar decentemente com Lilá.

"Você pra Hogsmead amanhã?" Ela me perguntou, enquanto colocava um pedaço de uma torta de abóbora na boca.

"Vou. Vocês vão?" Respondi sorrindo.

"Uhum. Você... vai sozinha? Ou vai ter alguma companhia?"

"Vou com uma companhia... Totalmente inusitada. Vai ser um dia cheio amanhã."

Olhei de relance para Ron, rindo.

Quando acabamos de comer, voltamos para o Salão Comunal. Eu fui logo para o meu quarto dormir, porque o outro dia seria cheio.

"Mioneeee... Hora de acordar, dorminhoca." Gina me acordou, sentando na cama.

"Ok, Gina, já estou indo. Nossa, estou com muito sono." Falei rindo.

Fui tomar banho e coloquei uma roupa pesada, o inverno se tornara rigoroso e a neve caía de modo mais intenso. Fiz uma coisa que na minha vida inteira em Hogwarts não havia feito: Gina tinha deixado suas coisas de maquiagem no banheiro e eu resolvi passar. Apenas um blush e um rímel, só para mudar um pouco. Estava um pouco nervosa.

Quando saí do quarto, as meninas estavam todas sentadas na minha cama, lendo um papel.

"Hermione... Chegou uma carta para você!" Lilá me disse, sorrindo muito.

"_Ai, meu Merlin! Se for de Draco, espero que ele não tenha assinado!_" Pensei um pouco receosa enquanto pegava o pedaço de papel.

"Bom dia, Hermione.

Me encontre na Porta Principal, ok? Não quero perder um segundo sequer da sua companhia.

Te amo."

"_Ufa! Ele não assinou_!" Suspirei aliviada.

"Quem é, Hermione?" As meninas perguntaram, praticamente em um coro.

"Vocês verão. E com certeza, será um surpresa para todas!" Gina olhou para mim, piscando o olho.

Rimos e continuamos a nos aprontar. Eu sorria muito e minhas mãos tremiam. Enquanto saíamos do dormitório, Gina olhou para mim e me perguntou:

"Hermione Granger está usando maquiagem em Hogwarts?" Comecei a rir e ela sorriu.

"É. Suas coisas estavam na pia do banheiro e eu decidi usar. Ficou bom?"

"Você está linda." Ela me respondeu, segurando minha mão e apertando de leve.

Descemos para o Portão Principal e eu o vi. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. Andei rapidamente na direção dele e me larguei nos seus braços. Ele me abraçou forte e sussurrou nos meus ouvidos "_Eu te amo_." Olhei para seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na bochecha. "_Eu também_." Ele sorriu e eu entrelacei nossos dedos. Paradas na porta, todas as minhas companheiras de quarto estavam boquiabertas, exceto Gina, que já estava abraçada com Harry.

"Eu avisei!" Disse alto para elas e sorri.

Enquanto andávamos até a trilha para Hogsmead, atraímos alguns olhares curiosos. Olhava para Draco e sorria. Ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e eu me encostei mais nele. Chegamos na trilha e pude ouvir alguém chamando meu nome, bem longe e atrás de nós. Era Ron com Lilá e Harry com Gina. Draco olhou para mim e eu lhe dei um selinho.

"Você se importa se passarmos o dia com eles?"

"Se você quiser mesmo, não me importo." Ele me respondeu, as mãos na minha nuca.

Eles nos alcançaram e fomos para o Três Vassouras. Sentamos e Draco, Harry e Ron foram pegar cervejas amanteigadas para nós. Lilá e Gina olharam para mim no mesmo instante e começamos a rir.

"Alguém já viu cena mais bizarra que essa? O Malfoy, o Potter e o Weasley pegando cervejas para nós e conversando civilizadamente?" Lilá nos perguntou e riu mais.

Quando os três chegaram, Draco se sentou ao meu lado. Colocou o meu copo na minha frente e me deu um beijo na bochecha. Sorri para ele, meu rosto pegando fogo.

Depois de conversarmos por um longo tempo, resolvemos pegar uns doces e ir para a região que era perto da Casa dos Gritos.

"E aí, ouvi algo invisível chorar. Cheguei perto da pedra e olhei confusa. Aí que eu lembrei da capa do Harry e tirei ela de cima dele. E ele começou a gritar, depois o Malfoy chegou e nós expulsamos ele do modo mais divertido que eu já vi."

Comecei a rir, e me colei mais em Draco. Eu contava sobre o terceiro ano, e o que aconteceu na nossa visita a Hogsmead.

"Está ficando tarde. Melhor voltarmos." Harry disse, puxando Gina pela cintura.

Começamos a andar em direção a Hogwarts. Peguei os doces do casaco interior do meu sobretudo preto e comi um. Ofereci à Draco, que limpou os meus lábios que estavam azuis pelo doce com um beijo.

"Nossa, vou sempre comprar doces para nós." Eu disse, depois que paramos o beijo.

Quando chegamos no Portão de Hogwarts, McGonagall estava com um papel longo na mão. Enquanto as pessoas iam passando ela fazia marcas no papel, indicando que a pessoa havia retornado para a escola.

"Weasley e Brown chegaram, Weasley e Potter... Malfoy e Granger?" Ela disse, assim que nos viu de mãos dadas.

"Os opostos se atraem, professora." Respondi para ela, rindo.

Ela riu também e nós entramos. Logo, o horário do jantar chegou. Draco sumiu depois que eu tinha ido ao meu dormitório trocar de roupa. Quando cheguei no Salão, me sentei com Harry. De repente, ouvi uma voz conhecida encheu todo o Salão.

"Hermione Granger... Tenho uma surpresa para você."

Então, o teto do Salão que normalmente era decorado por velas, se transformou num azul bem claro. No chão, flores de todas cores e tamanhos começaram a crescer. Bem ao meu lado, uma tulipa, rosa claro, começou a crescer e chegou mais ou menos até a altura das minhas mãos. Olhei curiosa para ela e então, vi Draco andando até a minha direção. Sorri e ele pegou a tulipa e tirou uma caixinha preta de dentro. Se ajoelhou e eu levei a mão na boca, meu olhos se embaçando pelas lágrimas.

"Namora comigo?"

Ele abriu a caixinha e uma anel de prata, com um pequena pérola no meio se revelou. Balancei minha cabeça afirmando, minha boca levemente aberta. Ele pegou minha mão e colocou o anel no meu dedo. Me ajoelhei no chão, ao seu lado, e o abracei.

"Eu te amo demais." Eu disse, sussurrando.

"Eu também." Ele me respondeu, com as mãos em minha nuca e levando os meus lábios de encontro aos dele.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado na mesa e começamos a jantar.

"Você sabe que está na mesa da Grifinória, certo?" Eu perguntei, depois de tomar um gole do meu suco.

"Eu sei. Por você, eu até viro um Grifinório."

Sorri abertamente e lhe dei um selinho. Jantamos e fomos passear pelo castelo. Depois de um tempo, me despedi dele e fui para o meu dormitório.

Sim, esse capítulo ficou enorme. Não, não era pra ter saído tão grande ):

Bom, o que estão achando? Eu estou AMANDO escrever. Sério! :)

Bom, não se esqueçam das reviews.

Xoxo, Forever With The Golden Trio :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – Ele realmente mudou.**

(15 anos mais tarde)

Virei-me para Draco e deitei sobre o peito branco dele. Passei os dedos pelo abdômen e sussurrei:  
>"Draco... Acorde, você vai se atrasar."<p>

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu. Me deu um beijo na ponta do nariz.

"Já estou indo, Mione. Tome banho primeiro e eu já vou."

Sorri e levantei. Quando saí do banho, Draco ainda estava dormindo.

"Hey! Você têm que levantar agora!" Falei enquanto cutucava seu ombro e ria.

"Ok. Agora eu levanto."

Draco se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Eu me vesti e fui fazer nosso café.

Enquanto colocava as coisas na mesa, Draco estava descendo as escadas.

"Bom dia, senhor Malfoy." Disse para Draco, enquanto ele me puxava pela cintura.

"Bom dia, recém senhora Malfoy." Ele me respondeu, me beijando.

Depois de tomarmos café, dei um selinho em Draco e ele saiu para o trabalho. Ainda estava de férias e resolvi olhar algumas fotos antigas.

As fotos de Harry e Ron pareciam nunca terem sido nem tocadas. Não permitiria que Draco as tirasse de lá. Uma lágrima se formou e eu avancei até a metade do álbum.

"_O começo do infinito" _era o nome daquela parte do álbum. Sorri, enquanto via as fotos de Draco ainda bebê. Depois, as milhares de fotos minhas com os meus pais. Não tínhamos fotos juntos até o 7º ano. Quando começaram todas as fotos da nossa adolescência, todos os momentos que passamos juntos, eu chorava de alegria. Então, me levantei e peguei um envelope, que estava bem cheio. Tirei as fotos do dia anterior, do nosso casamento, e coloquei algumas no álbum. Quando voltei às fotos do começo do álbum, em que Draco ainda era arrogante e desprezava pessoas como eu, comparei-as com as fotos do nosso 7º ano e o único pensamento que me veio a cabeça foi que _"ele realmente mudou." _

Aí, pessoal, acabou. Meio abruptamente, eu sei, mas acho que já tinha feito com eles tudo o que queria! :)

Esse capítulo foi uma droga, eu sei.

Só esclarecendo uma coisa:

Essa fic (os anos em que eles estão em Hogwarts) acontece durante o 7º ano deles. Foi como se Voldemort não tivesse voltado no 4º ano.

Bom, é isso. Qualquer coisa, deixem reviews.

Xoxo, Forever With The Golden Trio.


End file.
